Ira
by Mili477
Summary: Orihime, obligada a asistir a un internado, con problemas de ira, conocerá a 2 chicos que le cambiaran la vida por completo. Pasen y lean :D Un poquito de Ulquihime :c
1. Chapter 1

**-Ira-**

**Hola! Como les va? Pues a mi muy bien ñ.ñ  
Se me ocurrió esta idea de Fanfic, y tenía que escribirla si o si antes de olvidarla. **

**Bueno, esta idea surgio por el hecho de que ando enamorada y me puse a pensar que pasaría si Orihime tuviera problemas de Ira e Ichigo intentaba ayudarla x'D Lo sé estoy muy mal de la cabeza.  
A diferencia del 97% de Fics en los que Orihime aparece, en los que usualmente es muy dulce, cariñosa, tonta y descuidada, acá ella es todo lo contrario.  
Espero que les guste, y poder avanzar en el :D  
-**

**Orihime:**

-Ok, entiendo- Dije.  
-Bueno, el estará esperándote a las 2:30pm en el parque, no faltes por favor- Dijo La Amable señora que estaba acomodando unos papeles en unos archiveros, entre esos, mi expediente. Ya van aproximadamente 3 semanas desde que la conocí, cuando entre a ese centro de control de la ira.

-Adiós Señora Loreto, nos vemos pronto- Me despedí con un tono algo despreocupado.  
Maldita ira, me atrapa todas las mañanas de 8:00am a 12:00pm en este cochino centro. Si no fuera por la señora Loreto quizás y yo hubiera matado a una cantidad innumerable de personas. Pero al menos ya termino, no volveré ahí jamás, o bueno no lo garantizo, no se sabe cuantos estúpidos encontraré en mi vida.

Harta de esta asquerosa vida, intente suicidarme, no sé, ¿5 veces? Ya ni lo recuerdo… Desgraciadamente, para mi, siempre me encontraban, y siempre me llevaban al hospital antes de que el puñado de pastillas que me tomaba, desesperada por morir, diera efecto.

Mi vida es una mierda. Lo más probable es que si buscas "Mierda" en el diccionario te salga de definición: "Vida de Orihime Inoue".

Que por qué mi vida es una mierda? Que por qué intente suicidarme, no una, si no 5 veces? Fácil y simple, 2 culpables, mis padres.

Primer intento de suicidio: Mi mamá es una prostituta, Mi papá es un borracho que solo sabe abusar de mi y de mi hermano. Mi hermano, para mi, el es Dios, está intentado sacarme a mi y a el de esta miseria. Yo tan solo tengo 7 años, el 15. En la escuela todos me trataban mal, todos sabían como era mi familia, y utilizaban eso en mi contra. Me decían que mi papa era un violador y que mi mamá se vendía en la esquina. Para mi desgracia, eso era cierto. Un día, harta de todas las cosas que me decían, llegue a casa y busque en el botiquín pastillas, capsulas, de todo. Me las tome, caí inconsciente, desperté en el Hospital, mi hermano estaba llorando a mi lado, mis padres no tenían idea alguna de lo que había pasado, de todas formas ni les importaría.  
Las otras 2 veces fueron la misma causa, & mis padres jamás lo supieron.  
Cuarto intento de suicidio: Ya tenía 10 años. Intentaba ser feliz, Intentaba…

Un día llegue de la escuela, mi hermano no estaba, ni idea de donde estaba mi mamá, y mi papá estaba borracho sentado en el sofá. "Hime, mi pequeña y hermosa Hime…" Dijo, viéndome pasar. Se me hizo extraño, jamás me hablaba así, siempre me insultaba. Por un momento pensé, que por más diminuto y pequeño que fuera el sentimiento, mi papá me quería, lo pensé…

"Papá?" Dije con algo de extrañez en mis palabras, en realidad era muy raro verlo así.  
"Hime, te deseo" Abrí mis ojos de par en par al oír aquella frase.  
Puso su mano sobre mi mejilla y empezó a acariciarla. Estaba por poner mi mano sobre su brazo y quitarlo de ahí, pero dijo "Quítate la ropa" Y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al instante. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, todo paso tan rápido, pero lo recuerdo lento y doloroso. Justo ese día, volví a intentar suicidarme.

Y el Quinto, y quizás no ultimo intento de suicidio, **(Sucedió el mismo año de la violación, por si tenían el pendiente) **fue cuando mi hermano murió. Intenté hacerlo justo en el centro medico donde lo tenían, pero un niño, no muy distinto a mi, me dijo que no valía la pena, y que tenía mucho por vivir. Solo por eso sigo viva. No sé nada de ese niño. Esa fue la primera, y ultima vez que lo vi. Quisiera darle las gracias por salvarme la vida. Por cierto, mis padres, Mi mamá, sabrá Dios donde está me abandono poco después de que mi papa me violara. Y mi padre, murió, antes de que lo hiciera mi hermano.  
Pero bueno, a lo actual, En la escuela, siguieron molestándome, no tengo amigos, aprendí a defenderme sola, y comencé a buscar pleitos por toda la escuela, me expulsaron, y ahora me mandaron a un internado de ricachones. Que asco, tantas niñas de plástico reunidas en un solo lugar. Aún no empiezo ahí, Voy mañana. Pero por qué me expulsaron? Simple y fácil, una niñita estúpida me jaló del cabello, Consecuencia, calva por el resto de su vida.

Ahora tengo que buscar a un tal Ulquiorra, que será mi asesor en la nueva escuela. Ojala y no sea como todos esos chiquillitos de plástico con los que me tendré que juntar lo que resta de mi adolescencia.

Ya llevo como 30 minutos buscándolo, no lo encuentro.  
- A ver aquí dice que es Blanco como una hoja, tiene ojos color esmeralda, y cabello negro largo hasta arriba de los hombros.- Me dije para mi misma leyendo el papel que me indicaba como era el tal Ulquiorra- jmm debe ser guapo- Pensé. Viendo el papel, no me fije y me choqué con alguien. Pero por Dios, soy Orihime, se chocaron conmigo, que mierda.  
-Fíjate Soquete- Dije alzando la mirada, abrí los ojos de par en par al ver que era el Ulquiorra que tanto buscaba.

-Wow que amable eres con tu nuevo asesor- Dijo frio y serio mirándome con sus ojos penetrantes.  
-Hehe, disculpa eso- Dije algo apenada.  
-Bien, tienes muchas cosas que hacer.- Dijo dando la vuelta para ir, me imagino, a la escuela.

**Y Bueno! Que les pareció? :D Si ya sé, tampoco quiero que haya Ulquihime, pero estoy obligada a ponerlo :c **

**Por favor dejen Reviews, díganme que les gusto y que no.  
Así me motivan a seguir escribiendo esta historia  
Suerte! Y cumplan todos sus sueños y metas :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo3 Como les va? :3  
Gracias, enserio, Muchas gracias por leer. Y también por los que dejaron Review :D Eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Bueno, acá les traigo otro cap de Ira :3**

* * *

**Orihime:**

Fuimos a todas partes, que si a las oficinas de la escuela que quedaban a 2 cuadras del parque donde nos encontramos, que si el café para que se me quitara el sueño, que si esto, que si lo otro, CUANDO MIERDAS LLEGAMOS AL COLEGIO!? Bueno jamás en mi vida me habían dado ganas de ir al colegio, pero ahora estaba algo ansiosa, quizás porque es nuevo y eso.

-Ulquiorra- Dije abrumada mientras caminaba mirando a la nada.

-Que quieres, mujer?- Dijo desinteresado.

-Mira, mira tú hombre hoja, yo no me llamo mujer, mi nombre es Orihime Inoue, entendiste?- No me respondió nada- Cuando llegamos al Colegio?- Pregunté volviendo a mi actitud abrumada.

-Primero hay que ir a tu casa por tus cosas, o ya las traes aquí?- Dijo el chico de tés blanca.

-Mierda, no, no traigo nada, mejor vamos ya, antes de que oscurezca- Dije mirando al cielo para ver que tan iluminado estaba. Luego baje la vista hacia mi reloj de muñeca y vi que eran las 5:30pm.

Seguimos caminando sin cruzar palabras o miradas, nada. Llegamos a mi departamento, o bueno, antiguo departamento, ya que ahora viviré en ese maldito colegio. Tome las maletas, que ya tenia hechas, y me paré en el umbral de la puerta, y me despedí de mi departamento.  
Ulquiorra no quiso subir, dijo que me esperaría abajo. Al Bajar no lo vi por ninguna parte. "¿Dónde mierdas está?" Me pregunte mirando a varias direcciones. No quería irme sola al colegio ya que se había hecho de noche y no me gusta estar sola cuando oscurece. Me quede esperando 15 minutos hasta que llego Ulquiorra.

-Exijo una explicación- Dije sin mirarlo, pero con un tono enojado.

-Toma- Me lanzó una pequeña bolsita roja.

-Que es esto?- Dije abriendo la bolsa- Para qué se supone que es este brazalete?- Dije viendo lo que tenía dentro, un lindo brazalete amarillo con una flor celeste. La Flor era muy parecida a unos pasadores que me regalo mi hermano días antes de morir.

-Tú solo guárdalo, en el colegio te explicaré para que sirve.- Dijo frio- Andando.- Y Siguió caminando, prácticamente ignorando mis quejas de por que era tan frio y grosero.

Luego de casi 20 minutos de caminar llegamos al dichoso colegio. Demasiado grande, inmenso, será un lio poder encontrar los salones y esas cosas, pensé.

-Mira- Dijo Ulquiorra parando de caminar antes de pasar por las grandes puertas principales del colegio.- Ya es muy tarde como para poder ir a ver tu papeleo y eso- Se volteo y me miro, su mirada es brillante, parecía que era lo único que iluminaba la oscura entrada.- Te guiaré hasta tu nueva habitación, ahí estarán tus nuevas compañeras de cuarto-

-Tendré compañeras!?- Interrumpí con un tono de voz enojado

-Si, para tu desgracia- "Maldita sea", Pensé- No pelees con ellas por más ridículas e insoportables que sean- Dijo

-No te prometo nada- Dije desinteresada.

-Bien, vamos- Me tomo de la mano. Su mano estaba sumamente fría, "Estará muerto?" Pensé. Por Dios, Es Pálido, parece que no tiene ningún sentimiento, y además está frio. Obviamente está muerto. Me quedé pensando estupideces y no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a mi nueva habitación.

-Bueno, aquí te dejo "Orihime"- Dijo haciendo énfasis en mi nombre- Mañana es Sábado, aprovecharemos para que puedas hacer tus papeleos, conozcas las instalaciones, y también hagas uno que otro amigo-

-Amigos? Nah que va, creo que me vasta contigo- Interrumpí al oír eso de "Amigos" Pfff, Yo no tengo amigos, bueno si, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques el es lo más cercano que he llegado a tener de un "Amigo". Lastima que no lo veré más, ahora que me cambiaron de escuela Dios sabe cuando lo volveré a ver.

-Si, como digas- Dijo desinteresado- Son las 6:43, a esta hora todos están en el patio hablando y haciendo estupideces, Si quieres quédate aquí desempacando tus cosas, o ve afuera a conocer gente. Yo me voy al patio, por si me quieres buscar, estaré bajo los arboles de Sakura leyendo- Desapareció de la nada antes de que yo dijera algo.

Decidí quedarme en la habitación, era bastante grande, tenía una litera, la de arriba no tenía nada en absoluto así que imagine que era la que me tocaba; 2 escritorios, uno con una computadora y otro vacío también; Un closet de 2 puertas, también hay una puerta que supongo y es el baño, y un espacio que tenía almohadones y una pequeña mesa. No me quejo, era bastante acogedor. Me puse a abrir mis maletas, y cuando abrí el closet dispuesta a meter mis cosas, me encontré con una nota que decía:  
"_Hola! Te estuve esperando, pero no llegabas, me imaginé que estabas bastante ocupada. Lo más probable es que cuando llegues yo no esté. Puedes buscarme en el salón de ciencias o también en el patio, junto a la gran fuente. Besos y Abrazos nueva amiga! XOXOXO :*" _

-Ay no mames, se nota que es bien empalagosa y ridícula- Dije volcando los ojos mientras arrugaba la nota y la tiraba al bote que estaba a un lado.

Luego de una media hora acomodando mis cosas me di cuenta de que no tenía más nada que hacer, saqué mi celular y marqué un número rápidamente.

-Aló?- Dicen en la otra línea

-Estoy aburrida en esta escuela, por qué no llegas un rato a joder?- Pregunté

-Me plantee ser un joven responsable desde que te fuiste de mi vida, princesa- Dijo

-Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me digas Princesa- Dije enojada- Pantera…

-Y cuando dije yo que me molestaba que me dijeras Pantera?- Dijo

-Ya cállate.- Dije enojada

-Abre la ventana- Fui y la abrí despacio. De la nada apareció Grimmjow ahí, sonriente y algo sudado.

-Como sabías que esta era mi habitación?- Pregunte sorprendida, aún parada frente a la ventana

-Le di un par de vueltas a este lugar, y si te fijas bien, todas las habitaciones están apagadas, excepto esta. Por qué no sales, princesa?- Dijo tirándose en la cama de mi compañera.

-No quiero conocer gente, me vasta contigo y Ulquiorra- Dije mirando las acciones que hacía.

-Ulquiorra?- Dijo alzando una ceja- Ese quien es, princesa?  
-Mi asesor, tengo la pequeña sospecha de que está muerto, es frio, no tiene sentimientos, y además es blanco como una página de papel!- Dije poniendo cara aterrada tipo chibi

-Quiero conocerlo, donde está?- Dijo Grimmjow levantándose de la cama.

-En el patio me dijo que estaría.-

-Andando, princesa- Dijo Grimmjow jalándome de la mano

-Que no me digas princesa!- Grite antes de salir de la habitación.

Llegamos al patio, lleno de alumnos, desde 7mo año hasta 12mo año. Cada uno con su grupo de amigos. Al tocar el pasto, Grimmjow y yo no pasamos desapercibidos, obvio, yo con mi cabello Naranja, y el con su pelo celeste, siempre llamamos la atención aunque no queramos. De una vez todos empezaron a cuchichear, a saber que coños decían de nosotros, pero me importa muy poco.

-Donde está el, princesa?- Dijo Grimmjow

-Bajo los arboles de sakura- Dije señalando al área.

Fuimos corriendo, sentía como las miradas de todos nos perseguían, al llegar bajo los arboles me sentí protegida de todas esas miradas punzantes.

-Ulquiorra!- Gritamos su nombre a la misma vez.

-Me debes una soda!- Dijo Grimmjow

-Si ajá, como digas…- Dije virando los ojos

-Que pasó?- Salió Ulquiorra entre los arboles.

-Bueno, un amigo vino a visitarme, y como eres al único que conozco, pensé en presentártelo- Dije con una sonrisa finjida y un par de gotas de sudor

-Mentirosa- Dijo Grimmjow bajito- Un gusto, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, me puedes llamar Pantera, Gatito, Grimmy…

-La Tigresa del oriente- Interrumpí

-La Tigresa del or…-Estaba por repetir- Orihime pendeja- Dijo con una venita pulsante.

-Ulquiorra Cifer- Dijo serio, frio y cortante.

-Wow, de verdad si es como decías- Me dijo Grimmjow al oído.- Creo que no nos llevaremos muy bien

-Tú solo calla, que a mi me cae bien.- Dije

-Y Bueno, que se hace de divertido en este lugar a esta hora?- Dije alzando los brazos para estirarme.

-Emmm… Depende- Dudo Ulquiorra- Si conoces gente, muchas cosas, como hablar, hacer deporte, cantar en la tarima, joder. Pero si no conoces a nadie, mejor ponte a hacer amigos. Dijo Ulquiorra

Asomé mi cabeza para ver el ambiente, sinceramente, jamás en toda mi asquerosa vida estuve en un lugar llena de gente tan ridícula, falsa, plástica, y estúpida.

-Este lugar esta lleno de imbéciles, no me agrada- Dije.

-Bueno tengo una idea- Dijo Grimmjow, me tomo de la mano a mi y a Ulquiorra y empezó a correr. Otra vez las malditas miradas punzantes, tenía ganas de parar y gritarles "QUÉ ME VEN!?" Pero estaba más "preocupada" por lo que haría Grimmjow.

Llegamos exactamente al centro del patio y Grimmjow paró. Todos nos miraban, absolutamente TODOS!  
-Ahora a comer!- Dijo sacando 3 cajas de Bento de quien sabe donde.

Tome la caja sin decir nada, en realidad no me importaba que me estuvieran mirando, pero era algo abrumador, y más cuando uno come.

-Soy alérgico a la zanahoria- Dijo Ulquiorra al ver que su Bento tenía zanahorias.

-Bueno, toma el mio, no tiene ninguna- Lo cambio con el de Grimmjow.

-Princesa, y que hay de tus problemas de ira?- Pregunto Grimmjow después de 2 minutos de silencio.

-Bueno no sé, no me siento tan impotente últimamente, así que creo que voy bien- Dije, y me di cuenta que habían aproximadamente 40 chicos y chicas alrededor de nosotros, viendo como comíamos.

-Mierda! Pero que nunca han visto nadie comiendo!? Ocúpense de sus vidas!- Me paré enojada y con una mirada llena de furia los vi a todos, salieron corriendo de una vez. Bien Orihime, tu reputación en esta escuela ahora es de la chica mala que odia a todos, aunque en realidad no es falso.

-Con que no te sientes tan impotente últimamente, verdad?- Dijo Grimmjow sarcástico después de ver esa escena.

-No debiste hacer eso…- Dijo Ulquiorra viendo como se escondían casi todos los que segundos antes estaban alrededor nuestro.

-Por qué? Quizás y fui grosera, pero no dije ninguna mentira- Dije Metiendo una bola de arroz en mi boca.

-Si esto llega a oídos de la chica Kuchiki te harán la vida imposible hasta que salgas de aquí- Dijo Ulquiorra

-La chica Kuchiki? Y Quien mierda es esa?- Dijimos Grimmjow y yo a la vez, ambos con arroz en la boca.

-Es una tipita millonaria de por aquí, cursa con nosotros mujer.- Volqué mis ojos al oír "mujer"- Es bien engreída, Tiene su grupo de "amigas" estúpidas que la siguen a todas partes, ha salido y dicen que se ha acostado con media escuela.-

-Con media escuela?- Interrumpió Grimmjow- Me parece interesante desde ese punto- Termino de decir haciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Pervertido!- Le grite tirándole la caja del bento en la cabeza.- Ulquiorra, Acaso ella te molesta a ti?- Pregunté curiosa.

-Si, antes lo hacia. Cuando era nuevo en la escuela ella solía llamarme "emo" y me ponía varios apodos, pero parece que al ver que yo la ignoraba dejo de intentar joderme- Dijo Ulquiorra despreocupado.

-Que Hija de puta- Dijimos a la misma vez Grimmjow y Yo, ya se está volviendo repetitivo esto, eh?  
-A quien llaman hija de puta?- Escuché una voz atrás de mi, voltee y era un enana de cabello negro, blanca pero no tanto como Ulquiorra.

-A esa tal Kuch…-No pude terminar por que Ulquiorra me tapo la boca.

-Imbécil, esa es la Chica Kuchiki!- Me dijo al oído.

-Escúchame bien novata, en esta escuela la reina soy YO! Y créeme, que si no te comportas como la plebeya que eres, te irá mal.-Me dijo Arrogante y orgullosa la estúpida esa.

Me puse de pie, dispuesta a arrancar cabezas en cualquier momento  
-Ah Si? Bien Reina, Lamento decirle que su reinado es una mierda como usted- Hice una reverencia como burla.  
Me di cuenta de que estábamos rodeados por todos los que estaban en el patio, como carajos aparecen de la nada!?

La enana puso cara de ofendida, y luego me tiro del cabello.

-Estúpida de mierda, conmigo no te metas! Entendiste!?- Soltó la chica Kuchiki jalando mi cabello con fuerza.

-Inoue, tu solo dime e intervengo- Dijo Grimmjow que estaba parado junto a mi con una cara de sorpresa y algo de enojo.

-Mira enana- Le puse la mano sobre la de ella para quitarla de encima- Sabes que le paso a la ultima que me jalo el cabello?- Retiré sus manos de mi melena- La dejé calva.- Sonreí- Por qué crees que estoy aquí? Me expulsaron por eso. Desgraciadamente contigo no puedo, veo que ya eres calva- Le toqué las puntas del pelo.

Indignada, estaba por meterme un golpe, hasta que una chica se acerco y dijo

-Rukia, Ichigo está por venir!- Rukia paró su puño que estaba destinado de ir a mi estomago y Dijo.

-Ichigo!?- y de un momento a otro se volvió "buena"- Y como te venia diciendo amiga, Al fondo a la derecha esta la alberca. Espero que seamos buenas amigas- Dijo con una sonrisa extremadamente fingida.

-Que esta pasando aquí?- Dijo un chico alto de cabello naranja eléctrico que acababa de aparecer.

Lo mire y quedé hipnotizada. No lo sé, me recuerda a alguien pero no sé a quien…

Recobre los sentidos y dije.

-Wow Enana, que cambio de personalidad. No será por el chico zanahoria que está por allá o si?- Dije señalándolo.

Pude ver la furia que se le acumulaba en la mirada. Já! Que ridícula, es una perra desalmada con todos, pero parece que con la zanahoria no lo es.

-Vámonos Grimmjow, Ulquiorra. Many bitches for today.- Dije dejando a la enana con las ganas. Pero antes, el chico Zanahoria me tomó de un brazo.

-Quien eres?- Pregunto, con su seño fruncido, estaba enojado?

-Y a ti que te importa?- Dijimos Grimmjow, Ulquiorra y Yo a la vez.

Me sorprendió bastante el hecho de que Ulquiorra haya respondido.

Nos retiramos de ahí y nos fuimos para mi habitación. En la que ya estaba mi compañera.

-Hola!- Me recibió con un abrazo al abrir la puerta- Soy Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck! Me puedes llamar Nel. Bienvenida al colegio de Karakura- Me dijo muy alegre sin soltarme.

-Jeje, Gracias.- Dije. Es muy tierna, pero no es tan ridícula como pensé. Y no se parece en nada a las chicas y chicos que estaban en el patio…- Soy Orihime Inoue. Un Gusto.

-Ulqui-kun? Qué haces aquí¿?- Me soltó al ver a Ulquiorra parado atrás de mi.

-Soy el asesor de Inoue.- Dijo cortante como siempre.

-Ohhh… Y tu quien eres?- Le pregunto esta vez a Grimmjow con una sonrisa muy gentil.

-Soy Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Un gusto- Le extendió la mano, pero Nel en vez de dársela lo abrazó.

-Grimm-Kun- Dijo feliz.

Después de soltarse de ese abrazo Grimmjow se me acerco.

-Nel esta en extremo buena!- me susurro.

-Pervertido- Dije bajo.  
-Bueno chicos, yo me retiro! Nos vemos pronto Inoue, tengo una sorpresa para ti- Dijo Grimmjow montándose en el marco de la ventana.  
-Sorpresa?- Dije con extrañez, pero al darme cuenta Grimmjow ya había saltado.

-Ese estúpido…- Susurré.

-Bueno mujeres, yo me voy también. Mañana pasó por ti- Me señalo- A las 10:00am.

-A LAS 10!?- Exclamé- Lo siento pero es muy temprano- Dije cruzando mis brazos y cerrando los ojos mientras movía la cabeza en forma de negación.

-Si tu no te levantas, te levantaré yo- Dijo al salir y cerrar la puerta

-Maldito…- Dije con mis manos hechas puño.

-Inoue-san! Hasta mañana! Ya voy a dormir- Dijo Nel acostándose en su cama.

-Bien Nel, yo iré a bañarme- Dije acercándome a las gavetas para buscar mi pijama.

En la ducha me la pasé pensando.

-Bienvenida a tu nueva vida, Inoue- Dije sentada bajo la regadera que mojaba mi cabello.

* * *

**Que les pareció? :D**

**Vamos sean sinceros :3**

**Review pls :3  
Bueno no tengo mucho que decir.  
Nos vemos pronto!  
Que cumplan todos sus sueños y metas :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas buenas :D Disculpen que me haya ausenta tanto tiempo, pero pasaron varias cosas :c Pero volví :D Espero y disfruten este Nuevo cap de Ir ñ.ñ**

**Ichigo:**

Desperté por los almohadazos de mi "Amigo del alma" Ishida.

-Es necesario pegarme?- Tomé la almohada que venía en dirección a mi cara.

-Llevo 30 minutos llamándote amablemente, Kurosaki.- Dijo Ishida acomodándose los lentes.

-Pero es sábado, déjame dormir Ishida!- Dije enrollándome en mis sábanas

-Bien, como quieras- Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Cerré los ojos intentando volver a dormir pero apenas que lo hice recordé la imagen de la chica pelinaranja de anoche, que estaba junto al peli celeste y Ulquiorra.

-Ahora que lo pienso, mejor voy a buscarla. Quiero saber quien es.- Dije levantándome, y como lo hice tan rápido no me fije y me pegué con la parte de la litera de Ishida.

-Mierda- Dije con la mano en la frente.

Me metí a la ducha y me di un refrescante baño, tarde aproximadamente 1 hora ahí dentro.

Al salir al patio me encontré con los mismos de siempre, pero esta vez no vi a Ulquiorra ni a los dos chicos de ayer.  
-Donde estarán?- Me pregunté a mi mismo.

-Ichigo!- Dijeron a mi espalda- Buenos días Ichigo- Dijo Rukia al voltearme.

-Buenos días Rukia- Dije sin darle mucho interés.

-Estás bien? Te veo preocupado- Me dijo

-Sabes cual es el nombre de la chica de ayer?- Dije

-La pelinaranja? Pues no, no lo recuerdo, por?- Dijo con un tono un poco molesto

-No, por nada…- Dije mirando a la nada.

-Ya comiste?- Preguntó la pequeña Kuchiki

-Comer? No, no lo he hecho…- Dije poniendo la mano sobre mi barriga

-Bueno, ayer descubrí un restaurante que queda cerca de aquí, si quieres podemos ir, yo invito.- Dijo Rukia sonriente.

-Esta bien, iremos, pero yo pagaré- Dije con un poco de determinación.

-Seguro?

-Si, qué clase de hombre deja que una chica le pagué la comida?- Dije

-Oh…

-Bueno, andando- Dije y empezamos a caminar

**Orihime:**

Desperté y vi que no había nadie en la habitación.

-Nel?- Dije a ver si conseguía respuesta.

Al ver que en realidad si no había nadie, me puse de pie y me fui directo al baño.

Me bañe y al salir vi que estaba Ulquiorra dentro, pero no percaté que yo soy mujer, el hombre, yo estaba en toalla, y como que no era muy indicado que el me viera así.

-Buenos días- Dije

-Tapate- Dijo

-Tapate qué?- Dije con mi tono de siempre

-Estás en toalla- Dijo, con la mirada fija en mis ojos.

-Pervertido!-Me di cuenta de la situación y Le avente un frasco de crema que tenía en mis manos- Por qué entras sin tocar!?- Me metí rápidamente a la ducha, y ahí me cambié.

Al salir estaba Ulquiorra con la crema en la mano.

-Toma- Me la lanzo y con dificultad pude atraparla.

-Estoy enojada contigo- Dije quitándole la mirada

-Yo toqué la puerta y esperé un rato afuera. Al ver que no contestaban la abrí y entré.- Dijo con su tono de siempre

-Pervertido.

-No lo soy

-Si lo eres, me viste en toalla

-No eres la primera

-Eso te hace más pervertido.

-Bueno eso no importa.- Dijo poniéndose de pie- Vamos a hacer lo que tenemos que hacer- Dijo

-Pero tengo hambre- Dije tocándome la panza

-Donde quieres comer?- Preguntó

-No sé- Dije- No conozco nada cercano a esta escuela.

-Bueno, hay un restaurante donde trabaja un amigo.- Hizo una pausa- Si quieres podemos ir allí-

-Está bien-

Salimos de la escuela y empezamos a caminar.

-No pensé que nos dejaran salir donde quisiéramos- Dije

-Bueno, solo los fin de semanas, pero no puede ser muy lejos. Para eso es el brazalete. Lo tienes verdad?- Me pregunto

-Si, si lo tengo. Pero no te entiendo, para qué es?- Dije

-Lo tienes que llevar contigo si vas a salir, porque si te vas muy lejos sonará una alarma en las oficinas de la escuela e irán a buscarte.

-Pinche escuela rara- Dije viendo el brazalete.

-Y que tal si salgo sin el? Se dan cuenta?- Pregunté

-En las entradas de la escuela hay sensores que avisan si lo tienes o no. Así que si no lo llevas contigo armaras un escandalo en las oficinas, así de fácil.

-Ohhh ya entiendo- Dije

Caminamos un par de minutos y llegamos a un lindo restaurante.

Entramos y una mesera nos llevo a una mesa.

-Qué desea pedir la dulce pareja?- Pregunto amable la mujer

-Pa-Pa-Pareja!?- Exclame roja- Lo siento, solo somos amigos- Dije quitando la mirada

-Oh lo siento- Dijo haciendo una risita nerviosa

-Yo quiero unos waffles y jugo de naranja- Dijo Ulquiorra y la chica empezó a apuntar

-Yo quiero Waffles, tocino, huevos revueltos, tortillas, fruta, un emparedado de jamón, un bagle de queso crema, un café capuchino y un jugo de piña. Ah y también un batido de vainilla.- Dije y la chica apuntaba rápidamente.

-Es mucho- Dijo Ulquiorra

-Qué? El Desayuno es la comida más importante.- Dije mirando a otro lado orgullosa

-Eso sería todo?- Dijo nerviosamente la chica

-Si- Dijimos los dos

-Comes mucho- Dijo Ulquiorra

-Algún problema con eso?- Dije con tono enojado.

-No- Dijo dando a finalizada la conversación

Oí cuando sonó la campana dando a saber que alguien había entrado.

-Ichigo, este es el restaurante del que te hablaba- Escuché una voz conocida

-Se ve bien- Dijo la otra voz, que era de un hombre.

-No puede ser- Pensé al darme cuenta de quienes eran.

-Te diste cuenta de quienes acaban de entrar?- Dijo Ulquiorra

-Si, pero no importa. Al menos de que la zarrapastrosa esa no venga a joder, no haré nada- Dije

Volví a oír el sonido de la campana. Y vi pasar a nuestro lado a Nel.

-Nel- Dije al verla

-Oh, Hola Inoue-san, hola Ulqui-kun- Dijo amable

-Vienes a desayunar?- Preguntó Ulquiorra

-Si, me habían recomendado aquí y…- Hizo una pausa y miro a la mesa que estaba atrás de nosotros.

-Hola Itsygo-kun!- Exclamo la peliverde acercándose a la mesa- Rukia...- La miro con desinterés

-Hola Nel- Dijo Ichigo

-Hola Nel, estamos groseros hoy o qué?- Dijo Rukia con un tono sarcástico ya que Nel no la saludó.

-Jeje, es que no saludo a personas como tú- Dijo Nel riendo y quiñándole el ojo- Si me disculpan, me sentaré por acá- Dijo señalando nuestra mesa.

Como las sillas eran de las anchas y largas y además tenían el respaldar alto no se dieron cuenta de que Ulquiorra y yo estábamos presentes.

-Puedo acompañarlos?- Dijo Nel antes de tomar asiento

-Claro- Dijo Ulquiorra

-Como veo no te llevas bien con la chica Kuchiki- Dije tomando un sorbo de agua que nos habían puesto al sentarnos.

-Jamás- Dijo Nel algo seria- Pero bueno, cambiemos de tema. Que hacen acá?- Pregunto Nel

-Bueno vinimos desayunar, pero aquella individua- Me señaló- Parece que va a pedir almuerzo y cena también- Dijo

-Por qué dices eso?- Pregunto Nel sin entender

Al segundo llego la chica con una bandeja gigante que traía un montón de platos-

-Emmm- Dijo la chica mirando al plato.

-Waffles y jugo de naranja- Dijo y los puso frente a Ulquiorra

-Fruta, waffles, tocino, huevos revueltos, y tortillas- Puso un plato grande frente a mi

-Y un Café capucchino- Lo puso al lado del plato- Lo demás se lo daré cuando se termine esto- Dijo sonriente

-Gracias, esto se ve delicioso- Dije pasando lamiendo mis labios, vi a Ulquiorra y se sonrojó un poco, casi ni se notaba. Será por lo que hice?

-Wooooow!- Exclamo Nell- Inoue-san Todo eso es para ti?- Preguntó señalando a la bandeja, que estaba a unos cuantos metros de nuestra mesa, con el resto de los platillos que no me habían dado.

-Si, Me lo comeré todo yo solita. Al parecer el hombre que tenemos al frente no es tan hombre como parece y come poco- Dije comiendo de mi desayuno.

-Como estás tan flaca si comes tanto?- Preguntó Nel sorprendida

-Qué no ves?- Respondido Ulquiorra- Todo se le va a los pechos- Dijo comiendo como si nada

Nel y yo exclamamos- Pervertido!-

-Y parece que pasa lo mismo contigo Nel- Dijo

-Cállate Ulqui-kun- Dijo Nel sonrojada.

Al terminar el primer plato me trajeron el Jugo de piña, el bagle, el emparedado de Jamón y el batido de vainilla.

-Todavía no me creo que te hayas comido todo eso Inoue-san- Dijo Nel que comía de un emparedado de queso que pidió.

-Pues créelo, lo acabas de ver- Dije sonriente- Voy al baño.

Me levanté, olvidando el hecho de que ahí estaban el chico Zanahoria y la Kuchiki.

-Oye, tu estás en nuestro colegio, cierto?- Dijo Rukia con voz "dulce"

-Si su majestad- Dije sin parar de caminar-

-No te vayas quédate aquí hablando con nosotros.- Dijo Rukia

-Hahaha, Aún no te queda claro que no quiero nada contigo? Una pregunta, como se siente tener 2 personalidades diferentes?- Me viré y la mire sonriendo falsamente.

Al ver que no respondía seguí.- Pues claro, ayer eras una perra desalmada con todos, sobre todo conmigo, pero apenas que apareció el naranjito este- Señalé a Ichigo- te volviste un ángel del cielo que no mata ninguna mosca, cierto?- Al saber que no iría a responder me vire y me fui.  
-De qué está hablando ella, Rukia?- Pregunto Ichigo con voz enojada

-Te juro que no lo sé.- Dijo con la voz quebrantada producto de las falsas lagrimas que estaban por salir- Ayer yo fui amable con ella y solo recibí insultos de su parte y del tipo de cabello celeste que la acompañaba- Dijo ahora llorando falsamente.

-No te preocupes Rukia, yo me dedicaré a arreglarlo- Dijo Ichigo intentando consolarla.

Salí nuevamente del baño y me fui directo a mi mesa sin hacer contacto visual con Kuchiki y con el naranjito.

-Bueno, creo que ya nos podemos ir cierto?- Dije de pie.

-Si, ya pagué la cuenta- Dijo Ulquiorra

-Que la pagaste?- Dije enojada- Como carajos pagas la cuenta sin preguntarme antes si yo quiero pagar?- Dije- Dime cuanto fue lo que yo te hice gastar, me imagino que fue bastante, te lo devolveré.- Dije revisando mi bolso.

-Qué!? Estás loca, Inoue-san? Los hombres siempre deben pagar la comida cuando están con mujeres, son asuntos de Ética y educación!- Dijo Nel con una cara de leve enojo.

-Nel tiene razón, mujer. No aceptaré tu dinero.- Dijo Ulquiorra mirándome

-A mi me vale mierda su educación y su ética, no me gusta aprovecharme de las personas.- Dije y saqué un billete de a 20 y se lo di.- No me lo regreses, ya me voy- Dije y me fui enojada.

Llegué sola a la escuela y me fui a buscar la secretaría para lo del papeleo, aunque necesitaba a Ulquiorra conmigo ya que no sabía donde estaba nada ahí.

A lo lejos logré ver a un chico alto de cabello rojo. Venía enojado, no sé porque. Pensé que estaba en la escuela así que aproveché y le pregunte.

-Emmm… Hola- Dije sonriendo nerviosa, no soy buena hablando con los demás- Emm, sabes donde se encuentra la Secretaria?

-Ummm… Si, al fondo a la izquierda- Dijo inspeccionándome de arriba abajo.

-Oh, Gracias- Dije y lo dejé.

-Oye espera! Cual es tu nombre?- Dijo sonriente a lo lejos

Me viré y grité- Orihime! Orihime Inoue!-

-Un Gusto Hime-chan! Soy Renji Abarai- Dijo y se alejo

-Uy que fácil hice un nuevo amigo hoy- Dije algo feliz.

Me dirigí a la secretaría para ver que tenía que hacer.

**Renji:**

Mi nombre es Abarai Renji, tengo 16 años de edad. Se podría decir que la vida no ha sido muy buena conmigo, vengo metiéndome en pleitos desde que tengo memoria. Mi mamá, con miedo de que me sucediera algo en mi escuela anterior, me ha sacado y ahora me ha metido en un internado para niños ricos. Se puede decir que mi familia no está mal económicamente, pero aún así, yo podría ser el adolescente más rico del planeta tierra y de todas formas seguiría siendo el mismo buscapleitos.

Hoy tenía que ir a hacer todo el papeleo de la nueva escuela. Fui con una camiseta sin mangas y la señora de la secretaría me ha regañado por mis tatuajes que cubren mis brazos y mi torso, aunque solo se lograban ver los de mis brazos.

A causa de eso, ahora piensa que soy un rebelde, lo cual no es mentira; y que mi cabello no es rojo natural y que me lo teñí. Me quieren sancionar por esa estupidez, pero bueno, que se podrá hacer.

Salí enojado de ahí luego de terminar mi papeleo y me encontré con una linda pelinaranja, no estaba nada mal. Me pidió la dirección de la secretaría y se la di. Le pregunte su nombre y se llama Orihime. Ya tengo mi primera amiga aquí y está buenísima, quien lo diría?  
Algunos se deben preguntar si extrañaré mi antiguo colegio. Y en realidad no, tenía muchos amigos, pero ninguno era real, todos estaban ahí por protección o algo parecido, ya que se podría decir que nadie en su sano juicio buscaba problemas conmigo, así que ellos venían a mi, porque si los veían conmigo nadie les haría nada.

Ojala y aquí si tenga verdaderos amigos y no puros debiluchos interesados.

Estuve pensando todo eso mientras iba en camino a mi habitación nueva, me dijeron que mi compañero llegaría en una semana y que podía hacerle todas las remodelaciones que quería. Esto será divertido.

**Orihime:  
**Al final de todo terminé mi papeleo sin la ayuda del Ulquiorra, de por si yo estaba enojada con el, así que no lo buscaría de todas formas.

Me fije en el reloj, eran las 12 del mediodía. Y ya no tenía nada que hacer. Fui al cuarto y busqué un libro y decidí leerlo bajo los arboles de sakura. Empecé a leer tranquila, y antes de darme cuenta estaba dormida con el libro sobre mi pecho.

-Oye, Oye despierta- Me despertó una voz que no reconocí porque estaba dormida.

**Bueno señores, esto es todo por hoy, tuve una crisis imaginativa y no tenía idea de que hacer.  
Quien creen que estaba despertando a Orihime?  
Nos vemos! Ojalá y sea pronto!  
Suerte y que cumplan todos sus sueños y metas!**


End file.
